cringeyocfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Cities
The Free Cities are a group of nine city-states grouped along the western coast of Essos. They trade and interact frequently with the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Geography The nine city-states composing the Free Cities lie across the narrow sea, east of Westeros, on the western side of the eastern continent. Braavos, Lorath, Lys and Tyrosh are located on islands, Myr, Pentos, and Volantis are located on the coasts, and Norvos and Qohor lie inland. There are significant differences between the geography of the various cities, from the thick forests around Qohor to the rolling hills of Norvos, to the tiny islands of Braavos. To the east of the Free Cities lies the Dothraki sea, to the south Slaver's Bay. North of the Free Cities lie the Shivering Sea and the islands of Ibben. The Nine Free Cities With the exception of Braavos, the Nine Free Cities are all colonies founded by the Valyrian Freehold for various reasons. Because they are "daughters of Valyria", all speak different dialects of the Valyrian language. The Free Cities are all self-governed, though, during the time of the Valyrian Freehold, they would look to their "mother" for aid in times of crisis. When Valyria was destroyed during the Doom, the eldest of the Free Cities, Volantis, attempted to seize power over the others but eventually lost the war that ensued during the Century of Blood. Some called the city of Gogossos on the Basilisk Isles the "Tenth Free City" when it grew rich and powerful during the Century of Blood until it was destroyed by plague. Essaria, near the grasslands, has sometimes been considered the "Lost Free City", as the colony was reduced to ruins by the Dothraki. While other Valyrian settlements can be found across Essos, such as Mantarys, Selhorys, and Tyria, none of these cities or towns were independent but instead were ruled directly by archons sent from Valyria. Braavos Braavos, also known as Braavos of the Hundred Isles and the Secret City, and sometimes referred to as the bastard daughter of Valyria, is the wealthiest and likely the most powerful of the Free Cities. It is also the youngest of the nine cities and was founded by slaves fleeing the grasp of the Valyrian Freehold. The ancestry of the founders of Braavos was highly diverse, and the founders of Braavos spoke many tongues. Because of this, they used the language of their masters, High Valyrian, as their common tongue. The current Braavosi tongue is a corrupt dialect of the original High Valyrian. Because of the diverse origins of the Braavosi, temples for all gods can be found in Braavos, including a temple for the Moonsingers of the Jogos Nhai of the Further East. A seafaring city composed of many tiny islands, Braavos is known for its ships with purple hulls and sails, the powerful Iron Bank, the guild of assassins known as the Faceless Men, and the Titan of Braavos, the fortified statue and lighthouse that straddles the entrance channel to the city. Braavos is ruled by the Sealord, who is elected by the city's magisters and keyholders of the Iron Bank. Lorath Located on the largest of three islands at the mouth of Lorath Bay, Lorath is one of the northernmost of the Free Cities. It is also the smallest, poorest, and least populous of the Nine Free Cities, as well as the most isolated. While the islands were originally inhabited by the Mazemakers, Lorath was founded when the followers of the god Boash settled on the main isle in 1436 BC Lys Lys is located on an island near the southern coast. The blood of Old Valyria still runs strong in this Free City, and as such, many Lyseni, even among the smallfolk, resemble the dragonlords of old. Lys is well known for its pleasure houses, training slaves in the arts of love and selling them as concubines and bed-slaves. Having once formed a kingdom together with Tyrosh and Myr, Lys now frequently fights with them over the control of the Disputed Lands. Myr Myr is a coastal city renowned for their master glass crafters, intricate lace, and fine carpets. It is considered to be among the most advanced of the Free Cities and famed for its arts and learning. While Myr once formed the Kingdom of the Three Daughters with Tyrosh and Lys, they now frequently fight over control of the Disputed Lands. Norvos Norvos sits on the main continent in two parts, one atop a high hill and the other beside a low river. The surrounding area is a land of rolling hills, terraced farms, and white-stucco villages. The city has three large bells, each with its own name and distinctive voice, that are rung to govern every aspect of city life. Norvoshi men can be recognized by their dyed and upswept moustaches. The city is run by a council of magisters, chosen by the bearded priests. Pentos Pentos is a major trading port on a bay of the western coast, at approximately the latitude of the Westerosi city King's Landing. The city is ruled by a Prince who is chosen by the de facto rulers of the city, known as Magisters. Dothraki Khalasars occasionally make their way this far from the Dothraki sea, but the Pentoshi are spared much of the raiding and invasions by paying tribute to their'' 'khals''. Slavery is outlawed in Pentos, but the Pentoshi flout these laws by keeping servants who, in essence, are slaves Qohor Situated on the main continent, Qohor lies in the vast Forest of Qohor. It is known for its fine tapestries and its smiths, who have the rare ability to reforge Valyrian steel. The Black Goat is a prominent god in the city. The city guard is comprised solely of Unsullied eunuch slave soldiers and has been ever since three thousand Unsullied soldiers successfully defended the city against a Dothraki khalasar. Tyrosh A coastal city, Tyrosh is ruled by an archon. The Tyroshi are known for their greed. Traders deal extensively with slaves and Tyroshi pear brandy, and Tyroshi master armorsmiths make intricate armour in fantastic shapes. The city is often involved in conflicts over the Disputed Lands and the Stepstones with Lys and Myr. Volantis The southernmost of the Free Cities, Volantis is situated nearest Slaver's Bay and does extensive trade in slaves, glassware and wines. The city is the oldest and proudest of the Free Cities, and only the Old Blood, those who can trace their lineage back to Valyria, may dwell within the part of the city behind the Black Wall. Volantis is ruled by an elected triarchy. Volantene sellswords are often recognizable by their fierce tattoos. It is not uncommon for the Volantene to mark the faces of their slaves and servants with tattoos as well. Volantis is sometimes drawn into conflicts over the Disputed Lands.